


Achievement Unlocked

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Female OC) Quinn. An avid video gamer from our universe, gets transported to the Fallout universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Unlocked

For thousands of years they’ve watched us. Much in the same way a scientist observes an organism through a microscope. Cold, apathetic, and emotionless. An ancient, eternal alien race, slowly orbiting our tiny world. No one knows what exactly drew them to our planet. In all likelihood, our world was probably the only one organically similar to their own. These aliens, these Zetans, have examined our species for millennia. 

Mankind had barely mastered the discovery of the wheel when they decided our fate. They would create another dimension, parallel to our own. Two universes, an exact copy of each other existing side by side. Because with every decent experiment there needs to be a control group. And that is what our universe would serve as, the control group. While the other would be their experimental group.

Perhaps their intentions were not malicious, not at first. One would like to believe they wanted to serve as guides to our ancient civilizations. Navigating our humanity into the right direction by introducing new technology. Influencing or even engineering legendary lost cities like Shangri-La, El Dorado, Atlantis. Or, perhaps they were just curious as to what would happen. Like a child pouring water into an anthill. There was not much difference between the two worlds for a very long time. An abduction here and there to better study our physiology. Minor experimentations to certain species of flora and fauna. The fascination of the discovery, excavation and looting of Ubar, Atlantis of the Sands. Nothing substantial in the Zetans eyes. Nothing, until the early 1940s.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The icy rain violently pelted his face as he ran through the woods. His feet slipped on the wet autumn leaves. The cold evening air shocking his throat and lungs as he inhaled deeper, faster. His heart pounding in his chest. Panicked breathing as the adrenaline burst through his skin. His eyes wide with fear. The sound of thunder rolled through the air as another lightning bolt split the sky. Branches reached out and grabbed at him. Scratching, ripping at his face and clothes. He has to keep going. He cannot stop. He must not stop. 

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. A brief flash. Just enough to distract him as a body appeared in front of him. It crouched low to the ground, still and anchored. His knees hit the rock-like figure, at the same time the figure stood up and flipped him over its shoulders. He crashed down hard, all the air escaping from his lungs at once. He gasped for air several times before a heavy boot stepped on his neck. Another body was on top of his. Clawing and viciously ripping the ancient circular stone disc from his hands. He fought as best he could until a fist crashed into his face, repeatedly. Until there was only a hazy darkness. Voices faded in and out as the blood oozed from his face.

“Get on the radio. Tell them we have it, finally.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Private, get that crate. Pack it up. It goes out tonight with the scientists. And get that doctor over here.”

His mouth soaked in the taste of blood. He tried to spit but his mouth felt numb, broken. A mixture of blood and saliva pooled inside his mouth and slowly dripped down the sides of his face. He involuntarily coughed causing a fountain of red to erupt. On the verge of passing out, he tried to concentrate on the approaching footsteps. Small light steps, sloshing through the sodden ground. 

“Yes sergeant?”  
“We are packing it up as we speak doctor. Is your team ready?”  
“Yes, they are.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course, sergeant.”  
“Where are you taking it?”  
“MIT. We believe that is the best place to study the artifact.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Something wrong with that sergeant?”  
“You really don’t want my opinion doctor.”  
“It won’t be like that sergeant, I promise.”  
“I hope not. Anyway, good luck. Godspeed.”  
“Thank you.”

Rolling to one side he watched her leave through swollen eyes. Until she was nothing but a blurred unrecognizable shape in the distance. 

“So you think the rumors are true sarge?”  
“Hell, I dunno. Starting to look that way though.”  
“How them Germans find something like that?”  
“Heard they dug up one of them lost cities. Found it all there.”  
“You think that shit they say is true sarge? Like how them ‘things’ can open portals and travel through time and all? That them artifacts are alien?”  
“I don’t know what to believe anymore.”  
“Damn. I can’t even wrap my head around all that. Fucking aliens. Well, what about him? What do we do with him?”  
“We can’t have any witnesses.”  
“Good. I fucking hate Nazis.”

The distinct sound of a gun cocking echoed in his ears. He opened his eyes. The cold darkness inside the barrel of a gun glared back at him. He took his last breath and accepted his fate. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunshine blinded her eyes as she ran through the woods. The brittle autumn leaves crunched under her feet. The cold morning air shocking her throat and lungs as she inhaled deeper, faster. Her heart pounding in her chest. Panicked breathing as the adrenaline burst through her skin. Her eyes wide with fear. The sound of gunshots rolled through the air as another bullet whizzed past her head. Branches reached out and grabbed at her. Scratching, ripping at her face and clothes. She has to keep going. She cannot stop. She must not stop. 

Her eyes frantically scanned the unfamiliar terrain, desperately searching for an escape. She had run a mile or two after crashing her car outside of Concord. Tears streaked her cheeks. She clutched the stolen artifact closer to her chest, her knuckles white. She cannot let them have it. Especially now that she knows what it can do. No one should wield this much power. They were closing the gap, there wasn’t much time. More gunshots cracked into the air. The bark of a nearby tree splintered as a bullet pierced it. Suddenly she felt an excruciatingly burning sensation in her lower back. Followed by the horrifying feeling of hot blood pouring down her legs. She slid down a steep embankment and managed to drag herself under a nearby bridge. She held her breath as voices approached.

“How that hell did you let her get out of Cambridge in the first place?”  
“Like I knew she was going to steal that thing and run.”  
“She ain’t stupid.”  
“Obviously. She’s a frigging doctor or scientist or whatever.”  
“Quiet. She’s around her somewhere.”  
“Gotta be a trail. I know I clipped her.”

She waited until the footsteps above her diminished until there was only silence. With bloody shaking fingers she slid the pieces together into the correct configuration on the stone disc. A brilliant shock of bright light burst in front of her. The flash burned her dilated pupils. In the center of the light a pitch black circle grew larger with each second. A strong pulling sensation began to draw the relic to the light. With what little strength she had left, she stood up and threw the artifact into the void. Sending it through the abyss and into another universe. As fast as it started it was over. The light falling in on itself and disappearing completely. She fell to her knees, exhausted, crying in relief. 

The distinct sound of a gun cocking echoed in her ears. She opened her eyes. The cold darkness inside the barrel of a gun glared back at her. She took her last breath and accepted her fate. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn carefully navigated the narrow streets of Concord. She followed the signs leading her to the North Bridge Visitor Center parking lot. Thankfully the visitor center had an extra lot specifically designed for buses. The perfect parking space to fit her pick-up truck and the nineteen-foot airstream trailer. She pulled into a spot and put the truck in park. 

“Finally.” She groaned as he stretched out her back. 

A small African grey parrot was sitting next to her. It stretched out its wings. Then half flew half jumped and landed on the steering wheel in front of her. It cocked its head from side to side, looking at her. 

“So Miss Demeanor. You ready?” Quinn asked the bird.

“Ready.” The parrot answered. 

Quinn motioned for the bird to jump on her shoulder. She rubbed the bird’s naked stomach. The poor thing had finally stopped plucking out its feathers on its belly and back. Quinn silently hoped new feathers would start growing back in soon. She exited the truck and smoothed out the wrinkles in the Vault 111 jump suit she wore. She reached back into the truck, grabbing her home-made Pip-boy 3000. Which she then slid on her left wrist. She pulled out a few sunflower seeds for Miss Demeanor to eat before leaving the parking lot area. 

Quinn knew exactly how she must have looked. Walking past the North Bridge Visitor Center with a half-naked parrot on her shoulder. Dressed like a video game character. She didn’t care about the stares she received from passersby. She was too excited. She headed for the path that went to the North Bridge outside the building. Smiling faintly as the soft cool breeze caressed her face. At the same time the sunlight warmed her body, sending shivers throughout. The drone of insects humming and buzzing filled her ears as she began to walk down the path. The woods surrounding the area was so calm and serene. Deep lush greens colored the tops of the trees, patches of sunlight dancing with the wind. Quinn inhaled deeply as she walked the path. The smell of pine and damp earth mixed with the sweet fragrance of the nearby wildflowers. The bridge creaked slightly under her feet. She ran her hands along the railing as she crossed to the other side. Her hollow footsteps reverberating in her ears. At the end of the bridge stood a bronze statue of a man atop a stone base. 

“Here’s the Minute Man statue, Missy.” Quinn pointed to the statue. 

The parrot squawked loudly. “Another settlement needs our help.” 

“Oh wow, really?” Quinn shook her head and sighed. “I should never have played that game around you.”

The parrot began to laugh manically. 

Quinn pulled out her phone to take a picture. She positioned herself to get her suit, Pip-boy, parrot and statue all in the frame. “Says cheese you little shit.”

“Cheese.” The parrot mimicked.

As Quinn began walking back over the bridge something strange caught her eye. Something that didn’t quite belong. She turned to look toward the river bank, straining her eyes. It was the way the light was shining down on one particular spot by the river. Quinn took a quick look around. There was only one or two other people walking about, but nowhere near her. 

“Hang on Miss Demeanor. We are going off-road.”

Quinn crept slowly and quietly down to the riverbank. The Concord river was slow-moving, sluggish even. Its babble was more like a murmur, soft and gentle. Brief crescents of white swirled around small boulders and downed branches. She made her way along the water’s edge. Careful not to slip on the slick rocks and wet earth. Stuck in a rotting tree that damned part of the flow of water was a hard circular fossil-like object. Wet leaves and mud desperately clung to the stone antiquity. She brushed off as much as possible. More ooze and muck had almost cemented itself into the smaller cracks. Quinn looked around. Still no one in sight. She held up the object. 

“Interesting.”

Quinn hastily climbed the slight incline back up to the path next to the Minute Man statue. Her heart was beating frantically, almost bursting through her chest. She tried to fight a smile that threatened to take over her entire face. She quickened her pace back to the RV. If she didn’t look insane before she absolutely did now. Practically sprinting up the path. Dressed the way she was with a squawking parrot on her shoulder. Wide eyed and grinning like a manic. She burst through the door of her RV and carefully placed the relic on her small dinette table. 

“What do you say we get comfy first Missy? Want some peanuts?”

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!” The bird exclaimed. 

Quinn laughed. “You really love your peanuts, don’t you?”

Quinn stripped off the navy blue jumpsuit after gently sliding the Pip-boy from her arm. She dressed in a pair of sweats, t-shirt and fuzzy socks. 

“Alright Miss Demeanor. Let’s see what this thing is all about.”

Quinn picked up the stone disc and brought it closer to her face. The mud began to dry inside the intricate carvings. Quinn grabbed an old dish towel and slowly, gently began to brush the rest of the dirt and debris away. 

“It looks like ancient civilization writing or something. Or maybe it’s alien.” Quinn mused, then turned to the parrot. “Spooky.”

Spooky was the cue for the parrot to make a ghostly ‘oooooooo’ sound. Which it did, then went back to happily crunching peanuts.

“Whatever it is, it’s cool as hell.” 

As more dirt flaked off she noticed that some of the carvings were able to shift and slid around the stone disc. 

“Whoa, that is pretty nifty.”

Quinn sat at her table and played with the relic. Sliding pieces up and down, left and right. She obsessively moved sections around. Trying to figure out the pattern. Suddenly she heard a soft ‘click’. As if all the pieces were in the right positions. Quinn immediately noticed the parrot’s abrupt agitation. She reached out to the bird, to calmly reassure it when a violent burst of light filled the trailer. The stone relic began to vibrate rapidly on the table. With eyes squinted Quinn reached out desperately grabbing for the poor frightened bird. She hugged the terrified parrot to her chest to calm it and herself. Slowly a small black hole began to grow in the center of the light, creating an empty void. The light began to swirl around the enlarging black hole. Faster and faster it spun, creating a tunnel of circulating illumination. She felt a strong pull from inside the void. She became dizzy and disoriented. In a blind panic she turned to run. She went for the door, but the blackness engulfed everything. She seemed to dissolve into nothingness. For a moment there was no time, no space, no thought, no feeling and no form. 

Quinn blinked as if suddenly awake. She was still inside her trailer, reaching for the door. She looked around, everything seemed normal. She let out a burning ball of air that felt like it was searing the walls of her lungs. The bird was still clutched to her chest. Slowly she stroked the parrot, it’s heartrate and breathing began to slow. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, the tension gradually draining from her body. She brought the bird up to her face and gently kissed it. Murmuring affections and reassurances. Once she felt the parrot was calm enough. She turned her attention to the ancient stone relic still sitting on the table. She was about to touch it when she heard a soft rapping at her trailer door. Someone must have heard her screaming inside and come to offer help, she thought. She opened the door. A round hovering robot with three eye stalks and equal number of appendages greeted her.

“Oh, ah, hello mum.” A hesitant posh British accent addressed Quinn. 

She stared at the robot, mouth agape, blinking several times. Then she slammed the door shut. “Nope. Just, nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have multiple chapters mostly featuring OC but will also include companions, NPCs etc. from Fallout 4. Some chapters but might be 'stand alones' to explore relationships between other Fallout 4 characters.


End file.
